Victim or Killer
by mysticdawn13
Summary: Jane and Maura along with Frost and Korsak are pulled into a murder with some uneasy parts for the detectives. Along the way Jane and Maura discover their feelings and their attraction. There is rape and murder described with graphic language. Not too mention what would love be without the fun parts.
1. Chapter 1

This story has a couple of graphic murders, there is rape, but there is also some Rizzles love.

I do not own anything Rizzoli and Isles except my love of the show and all it's participants. I write this in wishful thinking of becoming a great writer using this as a great forum as well as "window shopping" with the idea of writing for a show like this as well. Thank you for any interest you show and I am always welcome to constructive feedback to help me improve in all aspects of my writing.

Part 1:

When Detective Jane Rizzoli walks into the BPD bullpen she always turns heads. A tall, slender beautiful woman will always turn some heads but it is the addition of her badass confidence and take no shit attitude that turns them all. This particular morning she turned everyone's head with the sound of her heals hitting the floor with more force than normal. With her face filled with concern and anger she headed straight for the morgue and the comfort of her best friends words. Only Dr. Maura Isles can bring the calm to Jane at this moment.

When Jane walks into the Morgue she is automatically calmed from her anger but the sight before her quickens her heart all the same. The beautiful doctor stands alone in her office with her hip against the filing cabinet while she looks through a file at her desk. One foot on its toes as her knee props against the side of the desk. It took all the Rizzoli resolve to not slowly work her way up from that sculpted calf to those hazel eyes. She took a quick breath and walked into the office catching the doctor's eyes as she made her way to the very uncomfortable chair parked directly in front of the ME.

Maura had heard her BFF coming from the elevator with the obvious frustration in her footsteps but she didn't dare look up and let her know. She waited for the detective to make the first approach knowing that she needed to voice her frustrations. If she felt like she was being pushed the detective would retreat immediately into some sarcastic defense.

"Anything good in that file you are so focused on?" Jane asked not wanting to actually talk about what is bothering her. She just needed to have Maura near for a moment. It seems that lately that is all she has wanted. She is starting to second guess her personal interest in her "friendship" with Maura. Also beginning to be a little afraid of the fact that she is the only person she has ever sought after when she felt she needed someone close.

"I'm checking the details, making sure everything is properly filled out before I file it away." Maura looks up and gives that smile that lights up the room as well makes Jane's heart stop for just a moment. "What brings you down to visit me so early in the morning?" Maura knows what she wants the answer to be but also knows better. She immediately missed Jane the moment she left their movie night last night. It was actually kind of odd. The previous two movie nights Jane had just spent the night but for some reason she rushed out last night.

"Ma. She is driving me nuts. She called me this morning to invite me to dinner and quickly slipped in at the last moment that my old friend from high school, Mark, was coming. She is already setting me up again." Jane's frustration was starting to build again. "I just got done dodging the last setup she maneuvered. How do I make her stop?"

"Jane, she is just looking out for you. She wants to see you happy. That's all anybody who loves you wants." Maura had different words in her head than what came spilling out. She was afraid to spook her and never have the chance she had secretly been dreaming about recently.

"I know but it is just so frustrating. I don't know how to explain that I am not interested in anyone she could possibly think of setting me up with. She has no clue what I would truly be interested in and I certainly can't share it." Exasperated Jane decided to change the subject. "Did anything come of the victim from last night?"

Maura looked at Jane with a slightly amused look knowing the detective was done and if she pushed it she would just re-agitate her again. "I was going to start the autopsy in about 15 minutes. How about we get some coffee before?" Maura suggested knowing Jane would have to run into her mother in that process and maybe she could help her friend out with it.

Jane knew what Maura was doing but she agreed anyway.

As she got up, Maura noticed for the first time that Jane was not wearing her normal slacks and jacket but the skirt that she knew Jane favored. She loved when she did because she got a chance to check out those long exquisite legs that spent so much time covered up. She was well aware of the fact that Jane actually liked to wear skirts and dresses but in her line of work you can't exactly chase down a perp in heals and a skirt. On rare occasions she would throw the outfit on when she could but always had a change of clothes ready to go.

As they left the office Jane held the door for the ME and followed closely behind to the elevator. They entered and Maura thought about continuing the conversation but quickly changed her mind when she saw the look Jane flashed her. The detective knew her all too well.

As soon as they started to enter the café, Angela Rizzoli was already headed toward them with open arms to say good morning. "I wasn't sure I would see you, the way you ended our conversation so abruptly this morning Janie." Angela knew that Jane hated being set up by her but she wanted her daughter to have someone to come home to after a long day working in such a stressful job. She just wanted her daughter to get the love she deserves.

"Ma, I'm sorry about that. I just don't want you setting me up. I can find my own dates. I will date who I am attracted to and who makes me feel good and challenged in the right ways. I don't need your help finding someone." Jane was trying to make her mother understand.

"Angela, maybe we should just give Jane some time to date who she wants and decide what she is looking for. We both want her to be happy but we can't make that happen." Maura was trying to help her friend out not to mention she did not really want to picture Jane on a date if she could help it.

Jane was a little surprised. This is not what she expected when she came down here with Maura for some coffee. She still couldn't help the smile that was beginning to spread across her face. It just got bigger when she noticed that her mother was actually thinking and not quickly disputing the idea. 'Maura can charm anyone,' was all Jane could think at that exact moment.

"I guess that makes sense. None of the other guys I have set her up with seems to have made any connection with her…. So … I guess, maybe I could give it a little break. But I'm not saying I won't start again." Angela was very hesitant but she understood what Maura was saying. At least, she thought she made sense. There was something about how Maura said that they both wanted her to be happy that made her relax. Weird as it may be.

The best friends took their coffees and headed for the elevator. Jane headed up to the bullpen and Maura of course headed down to the morgue to do the autopsy on the victim from last night's crime scene.

"A 28 year old male, Caucasian with multiple stab wounds. Removal of the penis was pre-mortem. The victim would have bled out within minutes." Maura was listening to her recorded notes from the autopsy for transcription when Jane entered her office for the second time that day. "There are additional stab wounds to the chest and abdomen."

"Sorry to interrupt. It's about lunch time and I am starving. Anywhere you would prefer to go today?" Jane just waited at the doorway watching Maura.

"No preference. I can finish this after if you are "starving" as you say. Were you craving something particular?" Maura just gave a little smirk awaiting the response.

Jane took a breath knowing exactly what she was craving or should she say who. "Nothing specific, just something with a little grease." Jane smirked knowing how hard it was for Maura not to lecture her on how bad greasy foods were for her.

"Grease sounds good. I could actual go for a burger and some fries today. Why don't we just head over to the Dirty Robber for a quick lunch since we know you like their burgers?" Maura knew she had just shocked Jane and loved the look on her face.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go before you change your mind." Jane grabbed Maura's jacket that went so beautifully with her outfit and helped her into it before they headed for the elevator. When they arrived at the Dirty Robber they headed straight to their normal booth and slid in. It wasn't but a couple minutes later that they noticed Frost and Korsak standing there asking to join them.

Jane and Maura looked at each other knowing that the moment Frost and Korsak sat it would turn into a working lunch discussing the case. Both girls nodded to the boys and the conversation was off and running.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Frost and Korsak cringed and lost their appetite as soon as Maura mentioned the obvious injuries to their victim from last night. "I was trying to enjoy my lunch." Frost said sounding queasy.

"I do believe that you brought up the topic of the new case the moment you sat down." Jane couldn't help but smirk even though she was slightly uneasy with the whole conversation as well. "That is a pretty unique action in a homicide. At least Lorena Bobbit didn't actually kill her husband."

Korsak was definitely uneasy, "He might have wished she had immediately following the action. Ouch!"

"Well, they were able to reattach his penis and he went on to be very active sexually." Maura just rambled out without any thought at all.

Jane looked at her and then moved on. "It definitely suggest the murderer knew the victim in a more intimate manner. I'm not sure it is just anger that is suggest. It is such a personal, hateful, and almost desperate act." Jane was trying to understand the action herself. She has definitely felt the urge to kick a guy in the balls but never thought about cutting anything off.

"The victim was definitively stabbed multiple times in the upper torso immediately following. Almost suggests a loss of self-control. If there had been a plan it disappeared as soon as the penis was removed." Maura realized that the last sentence was more assumption and was not at all surprised when she got a puzzled look from all three of them.

"Well, Maura, I'm very proud of your profiler skills." Jane winked at her and the boys gave a little hushed laugh. "He was found deeper in the park, closer to the pond. That part of the park is very private and common place for young lovers to venture into for a romantic setting."

"Are we speaking from experience?" Frost asked innocently. Korsak stifled another giggle when he saw Jane elbow the young detective in the ribs. The fact that Maura raised an eyebrow in curiosity to the question did not escape him either.

"Oh Frost, you know Jane prefers home plate of the baseball diamond as a more romantic setting." Korsak folded under the obvious disapproving killer look that Jane was flashing him.

"Anyway, truth is we have a very unusual murder here but there has to be a motive. It obviously is not random. If nothing else he was lured to the location with pre-planning. We found nothing of a murder weapon at the scene. Maura, what did you decide was the murder weapon?" Jane almost knew the words before she heard them.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure yet. Not a clean enough cut to be a scalpel but it wasn't a jagged edge either. No hesitation marks either. When I get back to the lab I will run some more tests for comparison." Maura knew Jane was expecting her to say that she couldn't presume to know what the weapon was but she decided to share a few details she could precisely say at this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Back at her lab Maura began taking a closer look at the stab wounds. "Curved blade with one side of the wound protruding more towards the exterior for each puncture. Not serrated but definitely a distinct edging to pull the skin up. Smooth blade used for removal of the penis. No distinct marks." Maura was pulling the sheet back over the victim's body as Jane walked in.

"Anything new you can share definitively with me Maur?" Jane took up her natural spot just opposite the ME by the body.

"I have some more details about the wounds but I still have not narrowed the weapon down completely yet. Are you okay Jane?" Maura wasn't sure how to take three visits in one day without being notified of any information.

"No, just a little anxious I guess. This one just bothers me a little differently I guess." Jane started playing with her scars again and Maura immediately removed her gloves and led her back to her office.

"It is definitely not something I have seen before either. I can tell you that from his blood tests he shows high levels of alcohol and oxytocin."

"So he was drunk and aroused? That does not seem like a big surprise considering the location." Jane noticed the slight raise in Maura's eyebrows. "What? I do actually remember some of what you tell me." Jane gave her a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

_ I can't help but watch him and remember the feel of their hands on my body. My tears falling down my face. I try to scream but no noise comes out. His hand squeezing my throat barely allowing my breath to escape. One of them laughs. I can see all their faces. Only one looks horrified but he won't help me. He just holds my left arm and leg, the feel of pressure. I know I hear my wrist snap. He winces and a tear rolls down his face. But he refuses to help. _

_ The one above me is smiling and laughing. He is talking like he is asking me something but I can barely hear him. I am sure he is asking me if I like it. How could he possibly. I no longer see the face of the third man. He has vanished from my memory. And soon so will the other two._

All three of the detectives were standing at the board trying to find some kind of suspect. It just seemed like they didn't have much.

"The fiancé seemed truly broken up but was it about the death or the money she wasn't getting are both possibilities. Kind of rules out motive." Korsak threw out for everyone.

"Money doesn't seem to be an issue. He comes from money; a very substantial and successful family." Frost added. "He doesn't seem to have any record that we have found either."

Maura walks in and Jane's eyes are already lighting up noticing the dark blonde gracefully maneuvering her heels through the bullpen. Jane feels a smile tug at her mouth and manages to contain it to a smirk. "Hi, what ya got for us?"

"Well, I found some prints on the body and the belt buckle. I found a synthetic red hair. There was a sticky substance that the lab is working on now. I cannot locate any trace DNA on his body. If we could find the missing appendage then we may have a better chance. Being this intimate there is a good possibility that something could be found on it." Maura noticed the boys wince from the last statement.

"Well, thanks for trying Maur. We are still looking in garbage cans trying to locate the appendage, as you called it." Jane had to mention it just to make the boys wince one more time.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5:

_"Thank you for taking the ferry with me? I love the view out at the old cabins on the Boston Harbor Islands." I know he doesn't mind. Why would he? He thinks he is going to get lucky! Wait until he sees what kind of treat he will truly get. As we enter the cabin he notices the ties on the bed and a smirk crosses his face. "Don't worry, I won't bite… Much. Just take off your clothes and lie down on the bed while I go to the bathroom and change into something you won't be able to take your eyes off of." He is so eating out of my hands. _

_ When I walk back out in my black baby doll teddy I walk straight to the bed. He watches with desire in his eyes. I straddle him pushing the bile from my throat. I should have chosen acting as a career choice if he truly thinks I am interested I am doing a damn good job. I gently brush my body against his as I lean towards his mouth but reach for his wrist instead. I strap one and then the other to the bed. Pressing my breasts up close to his face grazing a nipple just across his chin. Before he can grasp it I have moved and am turning my attention to his ankles. I straddle him facing his feet now and slide slightly back sitting at his stomach and leaning, inching my body over him feeling him harden against me. Once I have strapped his ankles to the bed as well I shift again. I look at his eyes and grab him, throbbing already in my hand and gently linger my tongue across the tip. I release him and shift to his ear. "Do you even want to know my name before this? I would hate to hear you scream the wrong one." I follow it with a convincing giggle. "You can call me Vicky Lawson." She watches as the wheels turn in his head trying to figure out why he knows that name. As his eyes widen with the realization she straps a ball-gag to his mouth. _

_He starts to twist and turn and scream but no noise will escape those lips. I linger back at his pulsing penis. "You fear for your life now don't you? And yet your dick is still responding to my touch and the thoughts of what you thought you would get tonight. You didn't think twice about raping and abusing me. Not once did you think about what you were doing to a young girl; how you would scar her for life." I place a kiss on the tip and then I pull the blade from my garter and smile at him. "Well, well, well. I really do like the fear in your eyes right now." With one movement from the sharp thin blade I cut his dick off at the base. The blood is almost freeing as it reaches my hands. "At least I am not going to let you live to replay it all over and over again in your nightmares." _

It was getting pretty late by now and they were all getting frustrated. They seem to keep running into this brick wall and no matter how hard they pushed it just wouldn't crack. Maura wondered back into the bullpen noticing all the faces but her focus was quickly steered directly at one in particular.

"Jane, are you ready to go?" Maura looked around at Frost and Korsak. "Why don't we all get out of here and grab a quick drink and then get some rest. Maybe some sleep will bring some new ideas in the morning."

"Maybe. I think I am just going to go home." Korsak decided. "I think I might actually need sleep more than a beer tonight. See you all in the morning."

"Night Korsak." They all chimed in. Maura had already began to rub her hand on Jane's shoulders releasing some of the tension with it.

"I think he has the right idea." Frost noticed the interaction between the ladies and decided he would feel like a third wheel even if they are not a couple. "Night Jane, Dr. Isles."

"Night Frost." Jane looked up as she spoke to her partner. She couldn't help but feel like Frost seemed in a hurry to leave them alone. 'Why?'

"Goodnight Detective Frost." Maura smiled to him. "Well, Jane, it looks like it's just you and I. Do you still want to go to the Dirty Robber or would you prefer to go home? Or would you like to come to my house?" Maura hoped the last question didn't seem too pleading.

"Actually, being alone is not on my agenda at the moment. How about I meet you at your house after I pick up some food? Anything specific your taste buds are craving?" Jane knew it was going to take some restraint on Maura's part not to pick that last sentence apart.

"Pizza. You know what I like." Maura was sure Jane was going to start to wonder why the change in her food choices. She isn't exactly sure either.

With a quizzical look Jane shakes her head. "Are you sure this isn't something else you would prefer? I know you already had a burger and fries with me at lunch. You are probably ready for some green veggies by now." Jane just smirked. "I know. I will pick up some food from that Greek place you like so much. We better hurry though. I don't know what time they close."

Maura lit up with a smile. "If that's what you want then it is fine with me." She knew Jane didn't mind the food but it wasn't her first choice when she was having a hard case. "I will see you when you arrive then."

Both ladies headed out. Jane couldn't shake the feeling of Maura rubbing her shoulders and back. It felt so good and she just wanted it to continue all night. It was soothing and comforting to feel cared for, although she would never admit it out loud.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

After dinner and some very nice wine Maura and Jane both relaxed on the couch for a few minutes before Jane started to excuse herself to head home.

"I should probably try to go home and get a little sleep. Do you want to ride in together tomorrow?" Jane always enjoyed the mornings with Maura. A little breakfast and conversation that she didn't always understand but that voice was always nice to hear.

"You don't have to go." Maura spit out the words at almost the same time as Jane asked her second question. With a giggle Maura just continued, "You could stay here and we could have breakfast before we head in." Maura was sure Jane would notice her fidget with her hands.

Jane put her hands in her pockets and rocked onto her heels a little. "I still have those clothes we had dry cleaned last week here?"

"Yes, they are in my closet."

Jane bit her lip. "Your guest bed is still more comfortable than my bed at home." It was a fact but the problem is that lately Jane wasn't sleeping too well with the new dreams that had started. How was she going to sleep tonight with the star of her recent dreams in the next room?

"Great. It's settled then. I will just clean up if you want to head to bed." Maura was trying to contain the happiness that entered into her body.

"I will help you first Maur. No need for you to do it yourself." They reached for the same glass at once and brushed their hands. With a pause they looked at each other and then quickly turned away. Jane continued with the glass and they had everything cleaned up in no time.

Jane went around and checked all the doors and windows out of habit. It didn't matter if it was hers or Maura's she always checked. She had always spent nights here. They had even joked about it being a slumber party sleeping in the same bed once or twice but Jane had just stopped. She didn't really give Maura a reason, just made excuses. She didn't know what to do after waking up on the couch with her arm around her best friend and a warmth in her body that made her feel guilty; the dream still lingering in her mind. She immediately slipped out the door careful not to wake the beautiful blonde. What else was she going to do? Tell her that she just had a very vivid dream of her and her best friend being intimate and enjoying every moment. That would go over well.

Jane squeezed Maura's shoulder, "Night Maur." Started to pass her when Maura grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Goodnight Jane" and a kiss on the cheek she ducked into her bedroom and pushed the door closed only leaving a crack in it.

Jane stood there dumb founded for a moment and then continued to the guest room wishing she still had the warmth of Maura's arms around her. She laid down knowing she wasn't going to get much sleep between the case and her feelings for the stunningly beautiful woman in the next room.

It seemed like forever but Jane finally managed to fall asleep about two am. Restless sleep but asleep none the less.

Maura on the other hand decided to get out of her bed and make herself some tea to help her rest. She was talking herself out of going to the next room and climbing into bed with the brunette, wrapping her arms around her to bring her close, to breath in the woman who awakens every sensory in her body. So distracted by her thoughts she stubbed her toe on Bass's shell as he crept across the floor in front of her. "Ouch, damn." Maura automatically clamped her hand over her mouth, worried she would wake the detective.

She barely had time to stand up before she saw Jane running towards her, "Maura, are you okay?" Her eyes wide and worried she reached for her and pulled her close. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay Jane." Maura spoke into Jane's neck. As Jane started to inspect her she grabbed her face and looked her in the eyes. "I just ran into Bass. I'm fine."

"You stubbed your toe on a moving rock? Let me see." Jane guided Maura to the couch and looked at her foot. "We should probably put some ice on it to be safe."

"Thank you Dr. Rizzoli." Maura gave Jane a smile. Jane immediately felt the tension lessen in her body. "I'm okay. However, I wouldn't object to another hug."

"All I heard was you shout. Wait, I believe I heard some profanity." Jane gave Maura one of those looks she always seems to be receiving. "Language Maura." Both ladies giggled a little.

Once the giggles subsided Jane went to the freezer and grabbed one of the ice packs Maura keeps in her house, more so since they have been friends. When she returned she sat back down and put Maura's feet in her lap to apply the cold.

"What were you doing out of bed? Do you need me to get you something?" As she was asking the questions she absent mindedly started messaging the foot that was unharmed. Maura got lost in that feeling for a moment. Jane just smiled, it feels good to be able to bring that peace to her face. To make her feel what she feels every time Maura rubs her scars on her hands.

"What? No, I was just going to make myself some tea to help me rest. I was having a hard time falling asleep." The words practically came out in a whisper.

"Do you still want the tea?" Jane paused the foot rub waiting for her answer.

"No, but I don't know if I want you to stop that either. It feels good." Maura opened her eyes and jokingly gave her a pout that made Jane smile and resume the message. After a moment Maura was starting to fall asleep.

Jane just watched Maura's chest rise and fall peacefully as she drifted off. Jane found herself starting to fall asleep as well. About the time her eyes started to close she felt Maura shift and it pulled her back. She looked over at the sleeping form and then slowly slid out from under her feet, taking the ice pack back to the freezer. She walked over to Maura, knelt down next to her ear. "Sleep well beautiful." Placed a kiss on her cheek and headed back to the guest bed. The last thing she wanted to do was have one of those dreams while being so close to her.

Maura felt the absence almost immediately and decided to go to the guest room and check on Jane. When she peeked in the door she saw Jane sitting on the bed with her head in her hands mumbling to herself.

"How could I have let this happen? When did my feelings toward my best friend turn into this?" Jane couldn't stop herself from letting the tears fall. She wiped her face and turned to the bed and tried again to sleep.

Maura just slowly crept back to her room. She wasn't sure what she should do but she did know that this was something that would have to wait. She climbed into bed, a little more at peace now that she knew what had made her friend push her away slightly in the last week.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

The alarm on Jane Rizzoli's phone blared too loudly and too early for the detective this morning. She wasn't sure what time she finally fell asleep but she was sure it wasn't that long ago. She headed for the kitchen already smelling the coffee and bacon, wondering what time Maura pulled herself out of bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Jane started to ask but was shocked when it was her mother answering her since she didn't see Maura on the couch.

"Fine, thank you." Angela responded. "I saw your car and figured you two called it a late night and I would surprise you with some breakfast. You don't look like you slept much."

"Thanks Ma. I needed to hear how terrible I look this morning." Jane was only half joking with her mother and gave her a tired smirk. "Have you seen Maura yet?"

"I'm right here. Hi Angela." Maura said before she even got to the kitchen.

"How did you know she was talking to me?" Angela looked a little impressed.

"Knowing Jane, she wasn't talking to Bass." Maura gave Jane a soft smile and touched her back gently as she walked around her. She felt Jane's breath stutter in reaction but kept walking so she wouldn't see the smile that grew on her own face.

Jane watched her head for the coffee and couldn't believe how that woman could look so gorgeous this early. "I prefer interactions with things that answer me when I talk to them." Always the sarcasm to the rescue for her.

Maura giggled and poured two cups of coffee noticing that Angela already had one in her hands. She could swear she saw Angela cover a smile as she watched them. She continued to prepare the coffees accordingly before she walked over to hand Jane hers. This time she was positive she saw Angela smile as she brought her coffee cup to her lips.

"Thank you. I hope you got some rest." Jane smiled and took a sip of her steaming coffee. "I should probably go get ready. You said my clothes were in your closet?"

"Yes, why don't you head for your shower and I will hang them on the door in the bedroom for you." Maura suggested as she drank her coffee.

"Okay, thanks." Jane grabbed a piece of bacon and smiled at her mom before she started down the hall.

Angela looked at Maura and shook her head slightly leaving her with a confused look on her face. They both looked as though they were going to say something but changed their minds at the last moment.

"I should probably go get those clothes. She will be quick so we can get to the precinct." Maura turned to leave the room but paused. "Thank you for fixing the coffee this morning Angela."

"You are welcome. You both seem busy with this case." Angela said then whispered something under her breath as Maura left. "and slightly distracted with each other." 'When are those two going to figure it out.'

The morning wasn't very eventful. They were still trying to figure out anyway to track down the killer. Jane just kept staring at the board waiting for something to change or pop out at her. She was focused so intently on the board she didn't even notice when the ME walked in and asked if she wanted to grab some lunch.

"Jane." Still nothing so Maura walks in front of her, right into her line of sight. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry. Just trying to figure out what I am missing." Jane smiled but it just can't reach her eyes. She is really bothered. "It feels like retaliation. Let's take a closer look at James Moore. Maybe he has something in his past we are just not aware of. An old girlfriend he mistreated. Maybe it's a secret boyfriend and nobody knew. We should probably interview the family again."

"On it." Frost acknowledged. "Maura, would you take her to go get something to eat before she forgets to." He just smiled at his partner.

"That is the plan if I can get her to stop staring at the board." She grabs Jane wrist and drags her to her chair for her jacket. "I was thinking we could go to that little deli over in the park by the fountain."

"Okay, but you can't criticize what I choose." Jane teased her.

"I don't criticize your…." Maura noticed the smirk on Jane's mouth before she finished her sentence. "Let's go." with a light smack on Jane's arm she turned and headed for the elevators.

Jane rushed to catch up to her friend. Glad the interaction felt a little more normal again.

After they got their food they opted for a park bench rather than a table. Jane automatically took a napkin and wiped the bench for Maura. Her outfits were always so nice. Jane has realized how her own wardrobe had increased in fashion sense with her friendship to Maura. The only person who can get her to take some time to go shopping regularly.

It's not that Jane doesn't like to wear nice clothes. Just not many places to wear them at least not until she started spending time with the Chief ME. She gets to enjoy the heels, skirts, and dresses her job does not allow for, and Maura encourages her to dress nice.

Today was a slacks and jacket kind of day but feminine cut that accentuated her lean figure. These were a prime example of shopping with Dr. Maura Isles. She would not let Jane leave the store without them nor would she let Jane pay for them.

"Did you get any sleep last night Jane? I wanted to ask you this morning but I know how your mother would have annoyed you with questions if I had brought it up." Maura wanted to ask her all the questions running thru her mind but knew enough not to push too hard when she is already stressed with the case.

"A little. I will worry about more sleep when this case is over." Jane knew she was being vague but she didn't want to let anything slip out before she was ready to actually talk about it. "How about you? I expected you to still be on the couch after I went to bed."

"I noticed my masseuse had disappeared." She winked at Jane. "Thought it would be better if I finished out my night in my bed instead of on that couch. I must admit, I definitely slept better with you close." Maura didn't look directly at her but watched out of the corner of her eye for a reaction.

"I know the feeling." Jane whispered so softly. "Well, once the case is over we can get some rest and relaxation. " She quickly added.

They finished their meals and started their walk back to reality. As they entered the bullpen Frost looked up hearing their steps headed his way. "Nothing yet. I was going to see about heading over to the fiancé's and see if we can get any more information about friends from college. He was a part of some fraternity, those guys brag to each other or help each other cover everything up."

"Sounds like a good idea." Korsak chimed in. "I will head to his parents and see what else I can find out."

"I will go down to see if they have any more information about that sticky substance on the victim's clothes." Maura chimed in before she headed out. "I'll text you when I know something." She said it to them all but everyone knew Jane would be the one to receive the text. The ladies exchanged smiles before she left.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"Frost, wait up. I will head over with you and then we can follow any other leads that we catch." Jane glanced back at everything on the board again before they exited.

When they arrived to the apartment for the couple, the fiancé, Claire Mateson, was already boxing up some things. She looked like she was in a hurry. She let them in but didn't stop working on the task at hand as they spoke.

"I didn't know him in college. We have only been dating for a little under a year." She wiped the tears that had started to reappear on her face. "I think I saw his college year book and some items from his fraternity in some boxes in the garage. You are welcome to them." Claire led them out to the boxes.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get out of the apartment?" Jane had to ask why someone who just lost a fiancé was packing everything she owned so quickly after.

"We were moving at the end of the week anyway. He had gotten us a bigger apartment closer to his office." The flood gates opened again. "I can't afford it so I am moving back in with my mom. Not a lot of time. I need to keep busy anyway or I….." Jane handed her a fresh handful of tissues.

"Thank you Detective Rizzoli. I hope this stuff helps you find who did this to James." Claire led them to the door.

"Thank you. We certainly hope so too." Jane and Frost got back in the car, but the silence was deafening. Jane got completely lost in thought about this poor woman's situation.

"Claire is basically thrown out because of the timing. They are not actually married yet so she isn't entitled to anything he owned, no money, and I doubt he got around to changing his will yet." Frost was feeling for her.

"Yeah, everything ripped out from under her before she had a chance to share her life with the person she loved the most. There is no guarantee of another tomorrow to tell someone how you feel." Jane's voice trailed off and Frost barely heard the last part. He chose to not say anything even though he was pretty sure what she was thinking and who.

As they were pulling into the parking spot back at the office Jane's phone chimed that "flattering" ringtone, long overdue for a change, for Maura.

"Maura's got some information for us. After we take the boxes to the desks I will head down and see if it is anything helpful." Jane's mood changed right in front of Frost and he wondered why they were still denying their feelings for each other. Time will tell.

Jane practically threw the boxes down on the desks and turned for the elevators. This case has gotten deep into her head. There is always more than one victim with crimes but Claire's situation was making the detective wonder more about her own choices or maybe it's just timing with the new feelings.

Maura heard the elevator ding and was immediately searching for that wavy hair to appear in her doorway. She could feel her smile spread across her face as Jane entered. "Hazelnut syrup." Maura stated matter of fact.

"Do you want coffee?" Jane looked a little puzzled.

"Actually, yes I do but that's not what I am saying. The sticky substance on the victim's pants is Hazelnut syrup." Maura continued, "Something you would find at a coffee shop to flavor coffee and tea."

"I'm not sure that will help. Anything else? Can you tell who would use this exact recipe?" Jane knew she was probably pushing it but this is getting frustrating.

Maura just looked at her for a moment. "We will run the components and see if there is anything else we can figure out. Still no DNA." She looked down at her notes wishing she had something more helpful. "Still no hit on the prints?"

Jane just shook her head no and headed to the couch. "There is something about this guy we are missing. Frost and I just brought back some college stuff of his we are going to go thru tonight. I haven't checked with Korsak yet about his visit to the parents." Jane looked her in the eyes. "I want to talk to you about some things when we finish up for the night. Is that okay?"

"Of course Jane. Anytime." Maura had sat down next to her and reached for her hand. She gave it a little squeeze and then entwined her fingers with the detectives. 'Fits well she thought.' Strange thought for Maura, she would never describe hands or bodies as fitting but with Jane it was always different.

"Okay, come up if you have a moment. It never hurts to have another set of eyes when sorting thru paperwork." Jane headed out the door, suddenly a little nervous. She wasn't even to the elevator when her phone went off. "Rizzoli."

"Dr. Isles" sounded from the other room.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Jane turned around and walked back into the ME's office and waited for her to get her things together. "Might as well carpool." She smirked at the beautiful doctor.

When they arrived at the scene the smell of decomposition was already in full force in the cabin. Frost didn't even make it through the threshold before he had to turn around and lose what was left of his stomach after the ferry ride to the islands.

Jane had to turn her head for a moment to get her bearings. "This was definitely a little more discreet and hidden." Jane looked at Korsak. "Do we know who booked the cabin and when?"

"No, we haven't talked to the manager of the grounds yet. He was found by a staff member and he said the manager should be on the next ferry in. I'm going to check on Frost." Korsak wouldn't admit it but the smell was bothering him a little as well.

"Maura, any information you care to share about the victim?" Jane left it open ended to allow Maura to share only what she could definitively say.

"Well, he has been here for at least 36 hours from the state of decomp and the body has moved beyond rigor. I will know more once we get him in the lab." Maura looked up at Jane. "I can also say that some of the wounds are similar to the previous victim." She gave a little smile answering the question Jane was obviously going to ask next.

Jane shook her head slightly and grinned. "Can you tell me what I'm thinking now Dr. Isles?"

Maura had started moving toward Jane. "Something about questioning someone I believe, but I don't guess." Being sure to whisper the last part near her ear.

Jane froze at the chills that were sent down her spine and quietly chastised herself for even having that reaction. "That wouldn't be guessing, that would be knowing my process." She just smiled and headed for the door.

After Maura gave everyone instructions she followed Jane out to meet up with Frost and Korsak.

"Frost and Korsak, why don't you two head back on the next ferry and see if you can catch up with his family. Maura and I will go speak to the manager." Jane started to walk away.

"I would be quick about it though." Korsak looked up at the sky. "It looks like we have a storm headed this way."

Jane looked up as well and just agreed with a head nod. She and Maura headed for the office at the other end of the campgrounds. They walked in silence but it didn't keep them from glancing at each other like they wanted to say something. Jane opened her mouth several times and then decided it was not the right time and would just give Maura an awkward smile.

Jane instinctively opened the door for Maura and headed to the desk holding her badge up. "I'm looking for the manager." Scanning the room as she spoke.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie Pane, the manager. What can I help you with?" She smiled wide like nothing had happened.

"I'm Detective Rizzoli with the BPD. This is Dr. Isles, Chief Medical Examiner. We are here about the homicide in one of your cabins." She was trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. 'How could this lady be so clueless?' She was sure someone had to mentioned what was going on by now.

"Oh, yes. Terrible news. What questions can I answer for you?" Her demeanor changed a little now.

"We would like to know who the cabin was rented to and when? We also need a list of all staff." Jane was polite but still something was just off. Her gut was telling her something wasn't right with this manager. 'Could just be she is worried about business.'

"Of course detective." She began looking at her books. "I show the cabin was rented 3 days ago to a Shawn Casek."

"That matches his ID." Maura states and then looks at Jane.

"How was it paid for?" Jane asks. "How far in advance? What length of time was it rented for?"

"Credit card. It was an online reservation made a week ago. It is up tomorrow actually." Ms. Pane answers and then looks at the ladies. "I will get you the staff list. It's pretty short. It's just a few of us and we take care of all the cabins on the islands."

"Thank you." Jane looks at Maura. "We should probably head to the ferry before the storm arrives."

"Actually, the last ferry just left a couple minutes ago due to the storm coming." Stephanie Pane stated. "Sorry"

"Is there any way we can find another way back to the mainland tonight?" Jane asks with a little worry in her voice.

"No, with this storm coming in we have cut off the transportation for the night. I do have a cabin I can let you use for the night." She immediately reached for a key on a board behind her.

"Thank you." Maura takes the key. "Are the keys to the cabins always out for easy access?"

"Yes. Why?" Was all the manager could say before she was cut off.

"How many copies of each key do you guys keep?" Jane continued.

"Only one out, but we keep spare in the safe for just in case." She answered.

"Who has access to the safe?"

"Myself and my maintenance manager, Frank Williams." The manager looked a little puzzled.

"Okay, thank you. Will you make sure we have all the contact information you have for all of your staff please." Jane looked at Maura again. "What time does the first ferry leave in the morning?"

"Unless the weather prevents it, 7:00 am. And then every half hour or so after." The manager smiled. "I can have the list complete for you in the morning if you would like." She didn't see any rush since the ladies were stuck on the island until then.

"That's fine. Thank you." Maura said without giving Jane a chance to speak.

Jane gave her a look of surprise, opened her mouth to speak and stopped when she saw Maura smile. She just followed her out of the office in search of the cabin. She stuttered stepped when a thought occurred to her. 'We didn't ask how many beds were in the cabin.'

Maura noticed and reached for Jane's arm. Wrapping into the detectives. She then grabbed her cell phone and sent a text to Frost and Korsak about their situation. Followed that up with a text to Susie with instructions regarding the arrival of the latest victim.

When they got inside the cabin Jane went straight to the light and night stand to secure her weapon and badge. "I guess we should try to get some sleep since we are stuck here." Jane sat on the edge of the bed and then watched Maura slip off her shoes and sit on the other side.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

"Jane, since we are stuck here. Would you like to talk to me about whatever it was that was bothering you earlier?" Maura asked softly but wasn't sure she should have asked when she saw Jane with that deer in the headlights look. "Or we could wait."

"No, I guess now is good. We can't do a lot for the case at the moment. We shouldn't be interrupted tonight." Jane said with a nervous laugh as she looked anywhere but at Maura.

"Jane, are you okay? I don't think I have ever seen you quite so nervous." Maura moved all the way on the bed and positioned herself sitting against the headboard and reached for Jane's hand. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you. You know that, right?"

"I know." Jane let Maura grab her hand and intertwine their fingers. "I'm just a little afraid that once I say this, things will change. I know they will change. I'm just afraid of exactly how." Jane looked directly into her eyes this time.

"Slide up here and sit next to me. Tell me whatever you are thinking. I promise we will be fine." Maura paused. "You are my best friend and know me better than anyone. We will always be together in some way." Maura looked away with that statement.

"I'm just unsure of some of my feelings…Wait. What do you mean "in some way"?" Jane reached for Maura's cheek and pulled it to look at her. "Don't answer that. I have been feeling a little more than 'friendly' when I look at you and it scares me. I need to know that I am not going to scare you away. I need to know that even if you don't feel the same attraction to me that we can work through it and remain friends no matter what." She had to pause and take a breath. "I have been having some dreams lately, they have scared me; that is the reason I started dodging staying at your house. The reason I wouldn't get too close when standing next to you. I find myself thinking about how it would feel to kiss you, to hold you close all night, to wake up next to you. I ….."

Jane couldn't finish her sentence because Maura had succeeded in squelching her ramble with her soft lips on hers. Jane froze but didn't pull back. She ran her hand up Maura's back and pulled her closer letting herself feel what she had pictured so many times before. It was gentle and new but wonderful.

Maura pulled back for a moment. "I have been wanting to do that for a while now. I was just afraid that you didn't feel the same way." She looked at those dark eyes and could see the light inside them. "Please say something."

"Wow." Jane smiled. "That was better than my dreams." She blushed and pulled Maura in for a hug.

Maura held her tight and then softly spoke again. "Thank you."

Jane pulled back. "For what?"

"For finally talking to me. For trusting me. For taking a chance." Maura took a breath. "I never thought I would be so thankful for a storm and a cabin." They laughed a little. "What made you take the chance now?"

"This situation with the first victim leaving a fiancé behind before they even had a chance to start their life together. I don't want that to be us." Jane started playing with Maura's hair, her hand resting gently on her shoulder. "I just want us to…."

Maura reached over and placed her hand on Jane's cheek causing her to pause her sentence. "I know Jane. I want this too." Without another word Maura leaned in and kissed her softly but when she went to pull back Jane pulled her tighter, increasing the intensity of the kiss. They shifted to lie down and hold each other never breaking the contact until oxygen was needed. A smile spread across both of their lips and they relaxed into each other.

The harsh and frantic storm outside did nothing to disturb the calm relaxation of the two beautiful woman inside, the occasional kiss and soft caress that lulled them into a peaceful slumber until the sun was shining in through the window.

When Jane awoke she felt rested and alive. When she noticed the gorgeous lady laying in her arms breathing softly against her chest the memories of last night flooded her brain and broadened her smile. She placed a single kiss on her head inhaling the scent of her hair. She debated on attempting to get up without waking the sleeping beauty but decided to just enjoy the moment instead. It wasn't twenty minutes later when she heard Maura sigh and begin to shift.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Jane asked as she shifted to allow them both to sit up.

"Great." A giant smile showing as she spoke. "You?" Maura couldn't seem to keep the smile from her face.

"Better than I have in a long time." Jane almost whispered but she still couldn't believe they were doing this. So many dreams and now she could live out those thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

After they freshened up a little, as much as possible since they had no overnight bags, the ladies headed over to the crime scene to meet up with Frost, Korsak and the forensic team. They were unusually quiet, glancing at each other with smirks. No matter how hard they tried they could not hide that something was different and they were happy. Jane didn't snap at anyone which put Korsak on edge wondering what happened.

"We have to make another stop at the office to get the list of staff and guests that we asked for last night." Jane said as she started to place her hand on Maura's back to guide her but quickly pulled back at the last moment. "We will meet you back at the precinct."

"Okay. We will head back and talk to the family now that the storm has subsided." Frost said quickly as they walked out. He glanced at Korsak unsure of what was going on with his partner.

Jane and Maura shared a look at the mention of the storm that quarantined them on the island for a night. A wonderful night.

After grabbing the list from the office they headed for the ferry knowing they would not have to run into any coworkers since they took the later one. As they walked on Jane let her hand linger at the small of Maura's back and noticed the hitch in her breathing. As a smile spread across her face she guided her to the side of the ferry and gently nudged her against the railing. Jane wrapped her arms around her waist and placed a gently kiss on Maura's neck.

"Do you know how many times I have watched you and wished I could do this?" Jane whispered into her ear.

"No complaints other than I am sorry we missed out on all the time we could have had already." Maura turned to face Jane and look her in the eyes. "I am thankful for our chance now though."

Time passed by too quickly for the ladies as the ferry pulled up to the dock and they exited putting a little distance between them until the car. Maura reached for Jane's hand and held it the whole way to the office. They parked and went in. A gentle squeeze of Maura's shoulder at the elevator as they separated for the first time in two days left Jane feeling a little uneasy. As much as they were enjoying their time, they decided they would have to keep it under wraps for the moment. Neither one of them wanted this to interfere with their ability to do their job.

Maura returned to her morgue to start on the second victim trying her best to focus on her work. She had to get through this case. 'Jane actually feels the same way.' She couldn't help but be giddy at the thought. She began the autopsy and could definitively say that the weapon was the same type as that which was used on the first victim. She collected similar samples of particles as well as the sticky substance that she could hypothesize would be the same as the previous samples from the other victim. Again, prints but no DNA. She sent everything to the lab and looked at her watch, sure that Jane would make an appearance soon enough. She began playing with her hair and adjusting her clothing to make herself presentable. Something she has always done but today the purpose seemed different.

"Maur, are you okay. You seem lost in thought." Jane was leaning against the doorway watching Maura fix her hair and she just paused in the middle and stared at herself, lost. She was smiling and Jane could feel her heart beat quicken with the sight.

"Well, I must admit. I was not thinking about the case." Maura stated as she walked toward Jane, the smile still glowing. "Although, I really should so we can finish this case and start working on our own case."

"What case might that be Dr. Isles?" Jane asked as she slid in the door and closed it behind her. She glanced at the blinds to make sure they were still closed.

"Well, Detective Rizzoli. It's more of a medical case." Maura reached out and ran her hand along Jane's cheek. "I am not sure but you feel like you have a fever and may need some medical attention." Maura was backing Jane against the closed door as she spoke.

Jane's breath caught in her throat as she glanced to Maura's lips and then back at her eyes. "I am feeling a little warm all of a sudden." Jane wrapped her arms around the beautiful woman and brought her closer. "You feel a little warm yourself doc."

"Burning up actually." Maura closed the gap between their lips and let their hunger take over for a moment.

Once they were out of breath Jane held Maura's face in her hands. "You are beautiful and that was a little cheesy. Adorable but still cheesy." She placed a quick kiss on her lips as Maura started to protest, allowing no words to escape.

Jane's phone buzzed causing another pause in the non-verbal communication. "I should probably look at that. I was down here for a work related reason as well." She smiled, "Frost was asking me what you have for us. Should I let him know that you got me a little distracted from my purpose?"

Maura giggled, "I just opened your eyes to a new agenda for once this case allows us the time to pursue it."

Jane rolled her eyes, "I guess you should fill me in on what you can about the case. Or you could come up to the bullpen and fill us all in together. I wouldn't want to get distracted again." Jane winked with the last comment.

"I think we can stay focused if we really try, but I wouldn't mind the field trip upstairs." Maura turned to grab her files but not before Jane could run her hand down her spine one last time.

They enjoyed the elevator ride up to the bullpen standing very close, gently brushing against each other occasionally and looking into each other's eyes until they heard the ding of their arrival. They then quickly separated and stood facing the door as it opened as professional as two people could look. That was suspicious to Frost and Korsak as they watched the interaction.

Frost gave Korsak a look and couldn't help but wonder if they had a disagreement or something. But they were too happy to be fighting. He dropped it, "So, what have we got?"

"The lab was able to tell us that the sticky substance is a syrup from a coffee shop used in beverages, hazelnut flavored. The knife wounds are the same as well." Maura looked at everyone but lingered on Jane. Once she realized it she quickly turned toward the board they had set up. She placed a picture of a possible knife that could have been used for both types of wounds. "This is a Karambit style knife. With its thin sharp blade it could easily take off a body part and it is curved which would also make the stab wounds."

"That is not a pleasant thought." Korsak said aloud.

"And being stabbed in general is always a pleasant thought." Frost said sarcastically.

Korsak gave Frost a glare before moving closer to the board to take a closer look at the picture of the knife and then working across the board. "We need to find a connection between our victims. We ain't got nothing if we don't figure out why these two were targeted."

"I agree. Maybe we should also see if we can figure out who uses the specific syrup and if the victims go to the coffee shop or if it is a piece the killer is leaving behind. I'm guessing it's related to our killer just because I don't believe coincidence is that they both spilled syrup on their pants before being killed." Jane rambled out quickly. "These two are both about the same age, let's check neighborhoods and schools. Maybe they are connected in the past."

Frost immediately went to his favorite room in the precinct and pulled up the background on both victims and displayed it onto the screens on the wall for the whole team to see. "They come from entirely different backgrounds. Our first victim, James Moore, comes from some money. Nothing too substantial but enough to have a name for himself and afford some of the nicer things."

"Shawn Casek on the other hand." Korsak continued. "He is from the projects."

"Yes, but they both went to Boston College. Can we get a hold of their class schedules as well as their other school related extra activities or groups?" Jane asked.

"On it." Frost's fingers were flowing over the keyboard looking for the information. "When we talked to the family of Shawn Casek they didn't see any reason why someone would want to hurt him."

"He seem to be a volunteer at one of the homes for kids donating his time and teaching tutor classes to help these kids get ahead in the world." Korsak finished.

"I've got a request to the schools for the schedules and we can go down and take a look at the yearbooks tomorrow and see if that helps." Frost looked at his watch. "It is getting a little late to get too much done on the school's time."

Jane looked at her watch as well as looking a little anxious now that she knew what time it was. "Well, maybe we should call it a night and get back to work in the morning."

Everyone agreed and started to get their things together while Maura headed down to the morgue to grab her stuff. Jane was very quick about it and joined the ME downstairs. "So, do you want to come over for a drink and maybe something to eat?" Jane suddenly a little nervous.

"Well, you could come to my place. I can throw something together for us to eat and I know there is more of your beer in my refrigerator that I got the other day." Maura said letting her hand drop along Jane's side. "Doesn't Tommy still have Joe?"

"Yes, he does." Jane pressed Maura against the desk and whispered in her ear. She placed a small kiss on her cheek then pulled her towards the door. They separated and waited for the elevator stealing glances.

Once the elevator doors closed, Maura couldn't refrain. She turned and pushed Jane against the wall sliding her hand up her thigh as she leaned into her neck taking a little nibble. As the ding sounded Maura straightened her skirt and backed away. She exited the elevator before Jane could completely regain her composure to follow.

Food was the furthest thing from both of their minds as Maura drove them to her house, but Maura wanted to be careful and not chase Jane away. She knows that Jane loves her, there has always been something more between them even if neither could admit it but she also knows that Jane is a little more cautious about something new and different. This was definitely different.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

As much as Maura didn't want to scare Jane off she knew she had to take a chance. Her heart pounding, her breath caught in her throat she shoved Jane against the door the moment it was closed behind them. They were in the comfort of her home; no interruptions, no questions about the case and nobody to explain to why she can't get enough of this woman's brown eyes and exquisite lips. She had felt her gaze drop to them a few times today and she intended to search them out and taste her as much as she would allow.

Jane was surprised at the aggressiveness, surprised but enjoying not having to be the initiator. She was too nervous to make the first move, maybe too afraid is more accurate. Maura tasted Jane's lips and then moved to her neck, enjoying every moment of being in control. She wasn't sure how long she would get to keep it but she loved being in control.

Jane tried to swallow the moan wanting to escape her throat in response as Maura explored her body with her mouth, tongue, and oh my god…. Those hands found just the right spots. Maura had already positioned her body so tight against her. Her knee between Jane's legs, 'who knew this woman had this strength.' Jane knew Maura was strong but never considered that the definition in those arms and legs could be so useful. Maura may have been slightly shorter but those heels that made her legs look even more amazing served their purpose as she pressed against her; rolling her hips and slowly moving her thigh against the heat between Jane's legs. As the moan escaped her lips, Maura captured them and Jane could feel her smile.

Jane finally came out of her haze and grabs Maura, walking her back against the couch. She sits her down placing another kiss on her lips and then one on her forehead. She grabs her hand and sits down beside her, cradling her hand in her lap as she looks into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jane. I shouldn't have went that far. I just wanted…" Maura started to ramble off but was quickly silenced by Jane's lips. It was brief but it said so much.

"No, it was wonderful. I'm not sure I could have made the first move. "Jane entwined her fingers with Maura's. "I just think we should slow down a little. When you had me pinned against that door," Jane was blushing at the thought, 'wow' was the thought in her mind. "I wanted so much more." Jane began to run a hand through her hair. "I just don't want this to go too quickly."

"Okay Jane. Just hold me tonight, okay?" Maura brought one hand up to Jane's cheek.

"Of course." Jane stood, taking Maura with her to the bedroom. After getting ready for bed they kissed each other allowing themselves to linger a little and then fall asleep in each other's arms.

As the morning sun began to rise outside the ladies began to stir. Jane realized that she was wrapped in Maura's arms and a smile spread across her face. She could still feel the even breathing of the doctor and tried not to disturb her. She enjoyed a couple more moments of the comfort before creeping out of bed to start coffee.

As Jane was making the coffee she was smiling more than she probably has in a while. Thoughts were swirling through her head. 'Wow. This is really happening.' "Do I call her my girlfriend?" Jane didn't realize she had said it out loud and she hadn't noticed the good doctor enter the room either. She was standing at the counter staring into space processing her thoughts.

"I would be honored." Maura whispered in her ear as she wrapped her arms around Jane pulling the detective out of her trance.

"I didn't see you." Jane turned in her arms and placed a kiss on those inviting lips. "The honor is definitely mine."

After a couple minutes of smiling like school girls they returned to a routine they had developed thru their friendship. It wasn't long before they were headed into the precinct to get this case solved. Smiling at each other as they separated at the elevators, promising lunch.

"Anything new on the victims?" Jane asked as she headed to her desk noticing Frost and Korsack at theirs. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't completely wipe the smirk off her face and it didn't go unnoticed by the men.

"We may have a couple new ideas. Starting with that college theory you wanted us to check into." Frost explained. "But maybe, maybe we should ask you if anything is new?" He smiled a big grin before he was smacked upside the head with the little stress ball Maura had given Jane.

Korsak laughed out loud and got a half-hearted scowl thrown his way until Frost through the ball at him. Jane couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"Okay. Let's get back to this possible connection." Jane said trying to wrangle the two back in and avoid herself as the main topic of conversation.

After a cough to clear his throat and to stifle another laugh Korsak started to fill Jane in. "Looks like they may have crossed paths their sophomore year at the college." He handed Jane a photo copy of what looked to be a year book page. At the bottom of the page, in the corner, was a very small photo of three guys.

The detectives moved to the audio visual room to take a better look. When Frost put it onto the bigger screen Jane noticed something else. "Look under the picture. 'C.E.M.', do we know what club that is?"

"I'm already running a search of all the clubs, fraternities, or any other registered groups on campus." Frost chimed in. "But it could take a minute."

While the computer was searching the database, Korsak stepped closer and pointed something out. "Can you blow the picture up more?"

"Focus on the shirts of the three men." Korsak started to point out the letters and the little accent that underlined them. "They are all three different at the bottom."

Jane started to notice. "The curvy line under has different strike marks. Almost like tally marks. James Moore's has three and our second victim Shawn Casek has five."

"The third guy in the photo has only one." Frost noticed. "Do you think that part is connected?"

The detectives are not sure but they needed to get an I.D. on the third student in that photo.

"There are no registered groups or anything with that logo or acronym." Frost quickly said. "I will run the names and page numbers in the back of the yearbook and see if we can narrow it down."

"Okay." Jane was still on a high but her focus was back to the case as it should be. It still didn't keep her from checking the time waiting for lunch.

The boys looked at each other after watching Jane check her watch. "You just got here Jane. In a rush to leave us so quickly?" Korsak asked with a smirk on his face.

"Ignoring that." Jane plainly said but couldn't hide the smile and decided to change the subject. "How did you notice those little logo differences?"

"Too many years of the Sunday funnies and doing the 'Spot the Difference' activity." Korsak stated with a cheery voice. "I still love that part."

"Some of those activities really do increase the brain power." Frost chuckled in.

Korsak gave one his little 'ha ha' faces just as the computer alerted them to a result on the search.

"Looks like the third guy is an Alec Easton, never graduated. He comes from a well off family who owns a chain of drug stores, 'Easton's'. Seems he dropped out halfway through his junior year at the college." Frost was rambling off. "He lives in the family home out on the upper east side."

"His he working? Family?" Jane asks. "We need to find anything we can about his current life. He could be the next one on the list."


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

A familiar sound of heels on the floor caused the detectives to turn. It did not go unnoticed that the ME focused on one set of eyes as she headed to the group. Once she got close and was standing next to Jane she greeted the other detectives before launching into the information. "The syrup is a blend distributed to Boston's own 'Coffee Love' shop. There are only a few of them located in the city. One of which is near the campus." Maura finished and then asked Frost to pull up the location on the map.

"I would make the hypothesis that the two men went to that particular one." Maura looked to Jane waiting for a comment.

"Guessing again Dr. Isles? I do believe you are spending too much time with the detectives." Jane smirked.

"Actually, the lab managed to clear up a receipt in the second victim's wallet." Maura grinned from ear to ear.

Frost and Korsack couldn't contain their laugh either.

Jane just shook her head smiling as well. "I guess you really have been spending too much time with us, playing games and all." She couldn't resist.

"Actually, I think that just means she spends way too much time with you Jane." Frost chimed in. "You taught me everything I know." He winked at her.

Korsack saw Jane open her mouth to say something. "I don't think so Jane. You brought that aspect with you." He interrupted before she had a chance to voice her opinion.

Maura let a giggle escape before they all three looked at her and she stifled it with her hand. She took a deep breath to try to restrain herself but it caught in her throat when Jane winked at her. The boys were so focused on Maura that they didn't even notice Jane's expression. She quickly turned back to the evidence board.

"Since these two victims have the same component on their clothes as well as the other connections they are definitely being targeted. But why?" Jane spoke loud enough to bring the other three back to focus. "There are no other connections over the years?" She turned to Frost.

"I haven't seen anything pop on my searches. It would have to be something in their past." Frost was searching the campus security database using their names for anything.

"Try looking at any cases that were not reported to actual police by security as well." Jane spouted biting her nail. "Maybe security handled it." The disdain for the possibility was obvious in her tone.

"Let's run a search on their banking transactions for that same day of the coffee receipt and see if there are any other connections between the men and let's also link the third guy into the searches." Jane looked at her watch. "I'm thinking now is a good time for a coffee break." She looked over at Maura with an apologetic smile.

This did not go unnoticed by Korsak and Frost. Frost smiled to himself. "I have a lot of the computer work to get done with these searches."

"Why don't you two ladies head out to the coffee shop to flash the photos and you can get a sample of the syrup to test." Korsak threw out. "If you don't have any other immediate business downstairs Dr. Isles." He continued to look at Maura as he spoke afraid of the glare he may get out of Jane. "I will do some more background on the third guy while you take care of that."

Frost watched in awe as Jane never made a move or objection. 'There is no way she couldn't know what he was doing' was his only thought. "Korsack, why don't I run downstairs and grab us some food while the computers do their thing."

"Sounds good." Korsack walked closer to the ladies. "Now go, before I change my mind." He looked directly at Jane this time. She nodded her head and the detective led the doctor by her elbow towards the elevator, pushing the down button when they arrived.

As the two waited for the elevator they could feel the eyes on them, neither dare turn around. If they had, they might have noticed the grin on Korsak's and Frost's face.

As Maura reached and pushed the button for the main floor she brushed against Jane slightly and felt the hitch in her breath causing the small blonde to smile. 'Taking this slow could be fun.' Once the door was closed though, Jane instinctively moved closer and looked down into the ME's eyes and flashed that bright Rizzoli smile that warms her heart. They were so lost in each other's gaze that they almost didn't notice the elevator had stopped. It was the act of someone else getting on that woke them from their private world.

They both seemed slightly embarrassed from the situation and Jane quickly led the ME to her car. Jane reached over and held Maura's hand as she drove as it was the most natural thing to do. No words were spoken, they just enjoyed the comfort and calm they were feeling.

At the coffee shop, Coffee Love, Jane opened the door for Maura just as she always has and they headed for the counter. Jane pulled out the photos of the victims to show the staff while Maura collected samples of the syrup from the dispensers.

"Have you seen any of these men in here before?" Jane asked the first girl.

"No, I don't think so." The petite blonde barista answered looking at the detective. "Wait, he looks like one of the guys who comes in every so often, but I'm not sure."

Jane looked over at Maura and then almost jumped at the sound of the girl shouting to the barista at the other end of the counter. "Hey Lynn, come here."

"What do ya need Bree?" the taller blonde with a muscular stature answered as she looked Jane up and down. "Who is this?" Lynn almost smirked noticing the detective shifting in her own skin.

The flirting voice from the barista caught the attention of Maura as well. She quickly moved from her spot at the syrups and began standing against Jane. She never reached for her or said a word but it was obvious by the movement as well as the slanted grin she gave to Lynn that this detective was not available.

After an awkward moment and many exchanged glances Maura noticed that Jane seemed to have lost her ability to speak. "Detective Rizzoli is asking if either of you ladies recognize any of these three men."

"Lynn, do you think this guy is that guy who comes in semi-regular?" Bree stood there for a moment as if deep in thought. "Triple shot tall mocha, no foam, light whip." She stated as a matter of fact.

It was Lynn's turn to have an awakening moment. "Yeah, I think so. I think he was in here with these other two a couple weeks ago." She looked at Bree who was trying to remember. "I think you were off that day." Bree seemed puzzled but let it go.

"Is there anything you can tell me about that day and these three Lyn?" Jane asked looking the girl in the eyes but her voice softer and slightly lower and Maura's sudden shift next to her did not go unnoticed.

"They kept lowering their voices if anyone got close and then it looked like they were going to shout and argue. This guy," Lyn pointed to Shawn Casek "stood up abruptly and stormed out leaving the other two sitting there."

The detective and the ME thanked the girls and Jane left her card in case they thought of anything else before leaving. Jane instinctively put her hand on the small of Maura's back as she opened the door and they headed for the car.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

"Maura, can I ask you a question?" Jane was rubbing her thumb across 'her' ME's hand as they drove back towards the precinct.

"Of course Jane." Maura smiled sweetly at 'her' detective.

"Back there when that girl was speaking to me, why did you move so close to me?" Jane knew she was jealous but for some reason she wanted to hear it from Maura's lips.

"I was done collecting my samples and just thought I would offer my assistance. I thought I could help you with the ladies, "spoken harsher than she intended, "and any tells that they were lying." Maura took a deep breath as if to force herself to stop talking before it became a ramble. When she looked at Jane she noticed the smirk and spoke her next sentence as a whisper. "I may have felt a little jealous."

Jane squeezed her hand, "You know, you don't have to be." She looked at the beautiful woman. "But it was kinda cute."

After a moment Jane continued. "Maura, I know you have noticed I get flirted with. Why the jealousy now?"

"I have always felt some jealousy. Now, I can allow myself to feel the emotions I have had to hide for so long. Now, I know you feel the same way." She smiled at Jane. "Besides, you have always been jealous in certain situations. I mean "protective" of me in many situations." She winked earning a playful scowl.

"Okay, so we are both "protective" with the other." Jane couldn't wipe the grin off her face if she wanted to.

They parked and with a mouthed 'I love you' they exited the car and headed in. Once inside the doors of the precinct Jane's phone buzzed and she looked to check her message.

Frost and Korsak were walking towards them.

"I just texted you." Frost said walking a little faster to meet up with his partner.

"I know." Jane raised her eyebrows as if to say 'no kidding' and held up her phone. "The last guy in the photo huh? Let's hope this one is still alive."

Maura visually chastised Jane for her rather harsh choice of words. Jane noticed and responded without even thinking about where they were. She closed the distance and placed her hand back on the ME's back. "Sorry babe." She freezes in that moment, realizing her mistake and starts to retreat. Maura quickly reaches for her hand, afraid Jane will retreat inside herself.

Korsak notices the quick change in his old partner's movements and quickly goes to reassure her. "Jane, it's ok." He puts his hand on her shoulder.

Jane looks dazed and then it dawns on her. He doesn't care. Maura is holding her hand so tight now she is sure the feeling is leaving her fingers. She gives Korsak a quick thank you look and then faces Maura. "I'm not going anywhere. You can let the circulation in my hand begin again." She is looking right into those hazel eyes willing Maura to see that everything is fine.

Maura searches the brunette's face for any sign of concern. When she evaluates that smile and those words finally resonate in her big brain she gives Jane a giant smile. She finally loosens her grip and Jane can't help but act hurt, earning a playful slap from that same hand that just had a death grip on her.

After a moment the ladies turn and look at their colleagues and friends. "Not exactly how I planned this moment." The familiar sarcastic tone returning to the detective's demeanor.

"Me either." Maura looks at Jane. "But I'm thankful for the Freudian slip." She gives Jane a wink.

A thought just occurs to her as she notices her mom in the café. "We should probably go tell my mother before she finds out some other way." She is looking straight at Korsak as the words leave her mouth.

"Me?" He acts stunned and hurt. He knows she is probably right though.

"Do you guys mind?" Frost and Korsak shook their heads understanding the situation. "Oh, and you don't know before her." She couldn't resist the reminder knowing how her mother gets when she isn't the first to know the important stuff about her daughter. Well, aside from Maura. She is pretty sure that Maura is the exception for her mother.

The ladies head into the café. "Hi Angela." Maura says as she sees the older Rizzoli headed straight for them.

"Hey girls." She wraps them both in a hug before continuing. "Is the case getting any clearer?"

Jane just kind of growls. "No, and it is getting annoying." She guides Maura to a table. "Hey Ma, gotta minute?"

"Sure." Angela starts to show some concern at how nervous Jane starts to act. She sees the tension ease a little when Maura places her hand on Jane's arm in a reassuring gesture.

"Well, we just wanted to talk to you for a moment. To tell you something….. a change." Jane runs in her hand thru her hair. "We, I mean. Maura and I are kind of together." She slowly raises her had to take a look at her mom's face.

"Oh, Thank god." She wraps the girls up in a group hug shocking them both, more Jane. "I was beginning to wonder if you two would ever figure it out."

"What?" Jane says a little louder than she intended and then looks around the room to see if anybody was looking.

"Well, for two intelligent women, you two can be awfully dumb." She giggles and the faces the girls are now making. "You two take care of each other so naturally. And the looks you give each other, I almost need a cold shower sometimes." Both the detective's and the ME's jaws drop. "Oh, and if you don't think anybody is looking at you, you each just drink the other one in."

"Okay Ma, that's enough. I guess that means you are okay with it." Jane is really starting to blush now. "Wait. Then why were you always setting me up?"

"Well, I couldn't wait around and hope you figured it out. I thought maybe if one of you could be spurred into action it would be Maura when she was jealous. You are always the protector and it has never changed when she dated someone." Angela states it so matter of fact.

"Me." Maura responds in awe.

"Ma, what if I had actually settled for one of those guys? Did you ever think of that?" Jane was trying to keep her voice down, but was coming close to losing that battle.

"I never thought about it. You're so stubborn, I just assumed you would never settle and live out a friendship with Maura if nothing else." Angela shrugged her shoulders.

The "new" couple looked at each other and Maura couldn't help the smirk as Jane rolled her eyes. They held each other's hand for a moment not paying attention to the giant grin on Angela's face.

"We gotta get back to work Ma." Jane stood and placed her hand on her girlfriend's back. An act that became natural so many years ago. Angela wrapped them both in a hug again beaming as the pair left the café.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for reading and I appreciate the positive feedback. There are only 17 chapters so it will be finished soon. I've had most of it written for quite sometime and recently finished. I am reviewing and double checking each chapter before I post. Thank you again. :)

Part 15

Frost sent a text to Jane as they were leaving Alec Easton's family home. "Kind of a bust, nobody sees much of him. They aren't sure when the last time they saw him at home."

"Okay, we will meet you back here at the precinct." Jane replied before quickly hopping off of Maura's office couch. Leaving her gorgeous girlfriend breathing heavy and confused. After they left the café Jane had planned on just walking Maura to her office but in the elevator the ME had pushed her girlfriend against the wall and started them going on a dangerous path. A path the detective could not help but continue once the door was closed to the office.

"Maura, we need to solve this case before we let this horny teenager act cause some really awkward moments in this building. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep stopping this." Jane was pacing by now not even looking at the blonde hair trying to be tamed and her silk blouse buttoned back up.

"Jane, I know. I'm sorry. I keep starting things we don't have time or are not in an appropriate place to finish." She was blushing a little as she stepped in front of the frustrated woman who moments earlier had her almost begging to feel those long fingers inside of her.

"No, Maura. That's not what I meant." Jane wrapped her arms around the shorter beauty. "I just want to take our time when we finally take that step and I would like to keep the interruptions to a minimum and with this open case. That just isn't likely."

"I get it sweetheart. We will get this person and then we will enjoy the attention we so both desire to cover each other with." With a wink she helped Jane straighten her clothes before sending the detective to the elevator.

"Alec Easton is nowhere to be found huh?" Jane practically growled as she stepped up next to her partners at the board. "That does not look well for us or Alec with the way this case has been going."

Korsak looked at his obviously stressed partner and friend. "We will get this person, we just have to figure out what the significance of those shirts are and what these three did to make someone hate them so much."

"Frost, have we gotten any hits on any campus crimes that were never reported to the police?" Jane couldn't stop the nibbling on her fingernail as she started to pace in front of the pictures of the three men. "We know it's personal so anything we have can probably be narrowed down to some kind of sexual encounter."

After checking his results again he just shook his head. "That only narrows it down to 100 still plausible crimes. But their names don't come up at all."

The three detectives were running around in circles trying and coming up empty with every type of search on the campus cases. The computer was currently running through their latest search and they were not feeling optimistic.

"Come on guys, we need to think about this from another direction." Jane walked over to her desk and dropped into the chair.

As if on cue the sound of heels echoed into the room, never missing a beat they rang loud thru the room until they came to a stop at Detective Rizzoli's desk. Maura gently placed her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder as Frost and Korsak watched the tension ease a little out of their partner.

"Hey." One word but the emotion was clear and brought those gorgeous dimples into view. Jane squeezed the comforting hand and took a breath.

A beep sounded and Frost looked through his computer. "I have something. That last search turned up a noise complaint outside the library."

"That doesn't sound like much to me." Korsak chimed in.

"That isn't by itself but it happened on more than one occasion. And someone finally did see something one night. A woman running from the area, holding her wrist crying. It says she just kind of disappeared around a building." Frost was scanning for more but there were no other details he could see.

"Check the hospitals for that night for any patients with injuries of attack including wrist and any rape kits." Jane suggested as she got up and headed back to the board.

'I wonder why nobody reported any attacks if that was what was going on.' Jane's inner monologue was interrupted by Frost.

"There were are three occasions that we know of from the reports." Frost says, "But we have no reports of the actual events."

"And nobody saw anything at all? That sounds a little fishy." Korsak started to pace a little now as well. "These boys definitely did something bad and those shirts tell a story. Lets' track down Easton's college stuff and see if there is more to it than that."

Frost jumped up and grabbed his jacket with Korsak on his tail. Jane paused to tell Maura bye and felt her breath on her ear when she whispered 'I love you' before following the two men.

When the detectives arrived at the Easton's family home the only people there were the same staff from the previous visit. They were all more than willing to help with the search for the information since nobody had heard from Alec still. After searching almost the whole house they were beginning to believe this guy didn't keep anything from that part of his life. When they reached the attic they noticed a locked hope chest, it was just slightly covered by a worn blanket and dust everywhere.

After tracking down some bolt cutters they split the lock and opened the chest to be met with a bright blue fabric. A polo shirt with the C.E.M. on the left front of it. When Jane lifted it she noticed some blood on it and underneath was another shirt, definitely female, that was ripped and stained with grass and blood.

"What the hell?" Jane could feel her anger starting to build again. "Why?"

"Let's take the whole trunk back to the lab and see if Dr. Isles and her team can help us figure this out." Korsak decided and the others just nodded.

_ "How did you recognize me? When did you know? Your buddies had no clue, or maybe they were just too excited at the prospect of getting laid." Vicky Lawson was walking around her the final wall to block out that awful event of her life. _

_ Alec looked at her, "Your eyes have haunted me since that night. It's the reason I started working at the shelter." He was sincere but it didn't change the fire in Vicky's eyes right now. She was on a mission to make it all stop. The replay in her head had become too much and nothing was going to make it stop but this. _

_ "Oh, so that makes it better does it? You learned to care at some point, or better yet, you let the quilt trick you into doing good." Vicky's words came out in a scream of anger. Waving the knife at her attacker tied to a chair. He really didn't seem to be afraid of dying. This was causing her pause. _

_ "Vicky, do what you need to. I deserve it." Alec was practically pleading for death. Trying to escape his own nightmares. _

_ With a loud scream Vicky left the room, Alec with tears flowing as freely as hers had that night. _


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Back at the precinct, they all sorted the different items in the trunk and sent the sweater, shirt, and a letter to be analyzed. The ink was too faded for any of them to make out the words. Not much else was in the trunk that had value to the case that they could tell but it seemed his whole college life had been tucked away to be forgotten rather than remembered at all.

"This guy was trying to forget this part of his life for a reason." Frost spoke softly to no one in particular. This case was getting to everyone.

"Hey Maur, did we ever get confirmation on the hazelnut sauce from the coffee shop?" Jane said without making eye contact. "I mean, is it possible that one of the employees is our killer. I'm starting to wonder if this isn't a victim of these three men more than just a connection."

"The results confirm the sauce." Maura said seeking those chocolate eyes. When they found her they shared a small smile of understanding.

"Why don't Frost and I go to the coffee shop and see if we can get an employee list and you ladies keep going thru the trunk and see if we missed anything. Maybe we will get lucky and trace will come back with something soon and we can get this thing over with." Korsak watched the group as he spoke and knew that the stress was not case related for his friends. Something new was happening and the full force hasn't hit because of this psycho.

"Old man, why don't you guys grab dinner after and we will too. Hard to think on an empty stomach." Jane saw Maura look at her watch and knew she was going to be trying to force food down her throat soon enough to make sure she takes care of herself.

"Sounds like a plan, and I ain't old." With that the boys took off with Frost snickering behind his partner the whole way out the door.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Maura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you, I know how you worry about me, and I know what time it is. We have been friends a long time Maur and whether you know it or not, I do pay attention to you." Jane walked around behind the ME and placed her hands on her shoulders, gently massaging the tension away. "And as soon as this case is over I will be taking care of you" a kiss to the ear, "at home" a kiss to the neck, "with no interruptions" a swipe of her tongue along her jaw. Jane stood up and started to walk away.

"Now, that was not fair detective." Maura said grabbing her wrist and pulling her close.

"I figured it was my turn to start something we can't finish at the moment." With a wink she leaned down and kissed her softly.

When the boys arrived at the coffee shop they were working on closing down for the night. Flashing their badges they walked over to the counter and asked to speak to the manager. When the scrawny geeky kid came out of the back, they looked at each other. The kid looked sixteen at most, especially with the acne and glasses.

"We would like to get an employee list and a copy of the schedule for the last month." Korsak asked the kid in a friendly tone.

"Okay, but why?" the kid scratched his head looking completely confused.

"We are investigating a homicide and your hazelnut sauce was found at two crime scenes."

"We are a chain, anyone of the coffee shops could be using it."

"We just need to get those copies. Are we going to have trouble or can we just get the information and be on our way?" Frost asked this time, sounding more intimidating with the attitude he gave the kid.

"Yeah, ok." With that he disappeared back to the back.

After a few minutes he returned with the printouts of the staff and schedules.

"Thank you." And headed out to find dinner.

Jane and Maura walked arm in arm like they did frequently when they were out together. Just not usually leaving the precinct. A couple of heads turned but they never noticed to busy enjoying the others company. Angela watched from the café window and couldn't help the smile that came to her so naturally at seeing her two favorite women so happy.

"Jane, at least have a small salad if you insist on that much salami on your sandwich." Maura was trying to convince her before she even noticed her reach into the front case for a salad and a bottle of water. "Oh, okay." Maura just blushed and Jane gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm still having the sandwich so don't get too happy over there doc." Winking she walked up to the counter to order hers and Maura's food. Maura was off to find a place to sit before Jane joined her with the tray of food and the two bottles of water.

"So, any ideas coming to mind? About the case I mean." Maura winked at her own joke.

"I'm definitely leaning more towards a victim getting revenge, or it actually feels like she is trying to find peace more than anything." Jane shook her head at the feeling of sympathy for her murderer. "Why? These boys destroyed someone's life, how many someone's we don't even know."

"Considering the photo from the yearbook, the tally marks, I would hypothesize six at least." Maura considered this and couldn't help the feeling of helplessness at the fact that there were six women that were attacked and nobody knew or did anything about it.

Jane reached for her hand. "Let's solve this one first and see what we can find out about the rest of the woman."

Maura just smiled and squeezed the loving hand. Pulled out of their own little world by Maura's phone beeping she reached for her phone with her free hand.

"The lab found semen on the shirt but it was too degraded to get DNA." Maura continued to scroll thru the email.

"I bet I can take a guess on one of the possible contributers of the semen." Jane chimed in. "What else?"

"The blood on both shirts was from a female." Maura put her phone down but never attempted to free her other hand.

They ate in silence and then headed back to the precinct. They separated at the elevator with a gentle squeeze of their hands. Jane had refrained from leaning in for a kiss bye.

"So, what have we got?" She asked as she headed into the AV room where Frost and Korsak were running through the employee list and schedules.

"Not much yet. Still waiting on the DNA search and the lab discovered a fingerprint we have running through the system now. We just started cross checking the staff schedules for the coffee shop with the time lines of the murders." Frost said never looking from his screen.

Korsak moved over to the monitors. "Frost, highlight Victoria Lynn Lawson and her schedule. Now highlight the murder date and times."

"I see it too." Jane was pointing now. "Do we have any background on this Victoria Lynn Lawson?"

As Maura walked in the room the computer alerted them to a hit on the fingerprint. Victoria Lynn Lawson popped up on the screen. "That's the girl that was hitting on you at the coffee shop." Frost and Korsak turned to the voice that made the statement while Jane looked down to the ground a little embarrassed.

"Don't you remember Jane?" Maura smirked waiting for the detective to look at her.

"What I remember is the reaction it caused from a certain female medical examiner at the time." Two can play the embarrassment game. Jane couldn't resist but then wanted to take it back, well kind of take it back when she saw Maura turn red.

The boys just started laughing pulling the girls back to the room.

"Okay, so Jane's admirer may be involved." Korsak said suddenly serious.

"Okay, truth is we need to find her tonight if this is the case. Nobody has heard from Easton so it stands to reason she may already have him." Jane started in, focus was back now that this seemed to be the right direction. "Do we know where she lives, what she drives, or anything that might help us track her down?"

"Running it now Jane." Frost searching while everyone was staring at the monitors in anticipation.

"We've got it. She has an apartment downtown. She drives an older model Chevy compact car. I will put out an APB on the car right now." Frost kept typing.

"Okay, let's get over to that apartment. Maura, you're coming with us." Jane said and started to move towards the door when she noticed three pairs of eyes on her. "Please?" A huge grin on her face, no way her girlfriend could turn her down with that.

With a smirk and a head shake, they all followed her out of the precinct.

When they arrived the back-up was already there and Jane made sure to ask Maura to wait in the car until they were sure there was no danger.

_ Vicky came back into the room. She had to drug Alec to get him here. He didn't fall for any of her seduction tricks. He never once took the bait. "Did you know it was me at the coffee shop? Did you recognize me then?"_

_ "No, not the first time I saw you but when I went in a couple days later I turned back around and walked out. I knew it was you when I heard you laugh. I watched you pretend to be happy and when I got a look into your eyes it just clicked." Alec was trying to explain himself. "When you came up to me at the grocery store, I already knew." _

_ "Wow, you are more observant than I thought. I'm glad I was so memorable." Sarcasm seeped from her voice mixed with anger. _

_ "I am sorry. I know I should have done something. I should have stopped it but I just couldn't." Alec was starting to let his tears fall again. _

_ Vicky continued to circle him and watch him. "That is what makes it worse. You were a coward who stood by and watched. You saw and felt my pain. I saw it in your face and you did nothing." Vicky was getting louder as she spoke. Tightening her grip on the knife she brought it over to his thigh, dragging it achingly slow up to his groin. As she got closer she added pressure, just enough to draw blood. _

_ "Don't worry Alec, I will put you out of your misery soon enough and then the nightmare will be over for both of us." Vicky took the knife to the other side to make sure he has a matching set._

_ "You may not have responded to my previous attempts of seduction but I'm sure I have your full attention now." And with that she used the tip of the knife to tease and torture him making sure he was primed for the main event._

A door is kicked open and the three detectives bounded into the room guns drawn. Uniforms right behind them. Moving from room to room to check the premises for the suspect. Once they made the rounds and decided it was in fact all clear Maura was brought in to help with the forensics of the room.

They turned everything upside down. Frost was running the credit cards and bank accounts. Maura started taking prints and looking for any trace that may put a location to her whereabouts. Korsak started going thru the rooms. They know they are running out of time and confirmation of being on the right track came in the form of a box filled with information on all three men.

"Look at this." Korsak called everyone into the bedroom as he flipped everything out onto the bed.

_ Alec sat tied to the chair naked, blood dripping and just waiting for the final swipe of the knife. Vicky now on her knees in front of him with the blade ready to take the final swipe._

The sound of glass shattering before the room filled with smoke, a flurry of cops sweeping into the room. Vicky raises the knife to swipe and a shot rings out bringing her to the ground. As the smoke clears you see Frost and Korsak standing above Vicky as Jane kneels down holding pressure to the wound. She didn't want to take the shot but she had no choice. At least she is good enough to get the shoulder.

The paramedics took Vicky and Alec to the hospital, Vicky of course in custody of the police. Jane walked out of the cabin and headed for the car but the person she was looking for was already headed to her. They grabbed each other in a hug and forgot about the entire world outside. Maura had always wanted to grab Jane after things like this and was glad she was finally allowed to embrace her in this way.

Everybody went to the station to finally finish up everything and close the case down. As they were wiping the board off the medical examiner reappeared.

"I think we need to celebrate the end of this case finally. Dirty Robber anyone?" Maura suggested and everybody looked at her in awe. She was not the person to normally suggest a night of drinking. After a moment they all agreed though.

They gathered everything up and as they were headed out the door the women linked hands interlacing their fingers. Jane brought the hand up to her lips and gave it a gentle kiss an act she would never take for granted.


	17. Chapter 17

This is the final chapter... rizzles finally! Not over the top. my future stories will probably push the envelope a little more with the smut. I didn't want this one to be to that extent. I hope you like it. Thank you to the couple of followers who made me feel welcome and more comfortable for my first fic posting.

Part 17

The Dirty Robber was busy enough for a good time but not so crowded that they couldn't find a booth to relax a little. Frost and Korsak sat on one side and of course Jane and Maura slid into the other side. Nothing new, but it did not go unnoticed that the ladies were definitely sitting a little closer.

Each on bought a round and it was making it around a second time when Maura excused herself to the bathroom giving Jane's leg a squeeze. Jane took the hint and followed a couple minutes later with a knowing smirk from the boys. "Oh, shut up." She said without wiping the grin off her face on her way.

Maura was looking herself over in the mirror when the door opened and her favorite detective walked in. "Took you long enough." Maura turned around and waited for the impending kiss.

"Well, you know. I didn't want it to look too obvious." A smirk was all that she could manage before plump red lips were on her own. Jane pushed herself closer against Maura. When she pulled away to catch her breath. Those same red lips came to her ear.

"Take me home now Jane." Nothing more was said. Maura just walked to the door and headed for the booth. She grabbed hers and Jane's jackets. When the detective finally made it to them Maura just smiled and Frost and Korsak, "I'm taking my girl home." Grabbing Jane's arm and leading them for the door. Neither missed the giggles that erupted from behind them as they exited.

Maura slipped behind the wheel since all she did was nurse a couple glasses of wine while Jane was keeping up with Frost and Korsak in beers and shots. Once they were on the road Jane wasted no time putting her hand on the blonde's slim thigh, drawing circles up and down, and inching closer to the sweet center. Maura tightened her grip on the steering wheel and her foot became a little heavier. When Jane let a giggle escape Maura realized she was going a little faster than normal and tried to regain control of her extremities.

"Jane, if you want to tease me I have no problem with that but can we at least get home and safely inside before I lose my ability to drive." Maura stole a glance to her right and watched as Jane started to pout.

"I guess." Letting a smirk appear.

It was Maura who was practically across the console the moment the car was shut off. Attacking Jane's lips, dying to taste her, to devour her. After a short make-out session they climbed out of the passenger side and raced to the door. Jane got their first but stepped aside to allow Maura to unlock it, taking the opportunity to push her against the door. She fumbled the keys with Jane so close, assaulting her senses with each swipe of her tongue on her neck.

After the door was open, Maura turned the tables and pushed Jane against the door. It was a playful tug of war as they began to undress each other. Just as Jane was about to pull Maura's shirt off there was a gasp coming from the living room. They froze in place, already sure of who it was. As they turned they saw Angela standing there in her robe covering her face in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry girls. I didn't think. I'm just going to go. Goodnight." Angela rushed out of the room. The girls suddenly noticed another presence following close behind. Frankie rushed out close behind her. "Sorry."

It took a moment for the girls to recover. They walked to the kitchen to get some water and after several minutes looked at each other and broke out laughing. "Maybe my family won't be spending so much time here without us or stop walking in without knocking first." Jane said in between fits of laughter.

"Maybe" Maura said a little out of breath. "Jane, let's go to the bedroom."

With that, the laughter was gone and replaced by the desire from before. Jane walked over to Maura and kissed her softly before whispering in her ear. "Race you." was off up the stairs.

"Cheater" Maura shouted following behind her.

Maura closed the door and headed straight for Jane like she was on the prowl. Pushing Jane with just enough force for her to fall back and sit on the bed. She began to finish removing her shirt before heading to the radio on the dresser. Putting on a soft song she began to slowly remove the skirt with her back turned to Jane, a sultry sway of the hips as she let it drop to the floor. Reaching behind herself to undo the clasp of her bra, she turned around and removed the straps with ease as she held the bra cups to her breasts. She searched Jane's face for any apprehension and when she found none she removed her arm and allowed the brow to fall revealing her bosom to her beautiful girlfriend. She slowly moved toward Jane and when she was within arm's reach she turned back around and hooked her thumbs in her silk panties to remove them slow and steady as she bent down to step out of them. When she looked behind her as she stood up again she could not help the feeling of love as she saw her brave detective with her mouth hanging open.

"Do you see something you like?" slow and deliberate in a seductive drawl as she spoke she reached for the button up shirt on the detective. She started to unbutton the top button and the second, until Jane grabbed Maura's hips, her nails scraping along the bare curves she lost it. With one smooth motion Maura ripped the detective's shirt, buttons flying, she slid it off her shoulders without grace but with a need.

Jane pulled her close as she lifted and turned them around, dropping the ME to the bed as she followed close behind. She held her girlfriends hands above her head as she nibbled at her neck just below her ear. Pausing to look into her eyes before kissing the beautiful lips again.

"Jane, you seem to have more clothing. Strip now." Maura was becoming more demanding now. Jane stood and removed her pants, panties, and bra in record time before descending on those beautiful breasts of her girlfriend. She wasted no time, taking a nipple in her mouth and running her tongue in circles around the taught nipple before brushing her teeth against it.

"Ohhhh." Floating higher as Jane ravaged her body, Maura's thoughts escaped her leaving only bliss in its place.

Moving along the toned body, Jane felt blessed, tasting the skin of the beauty below her. She could not get enough of the salty sweetness. Maura tangled her hands in dark locks, her fingernails digging into her scalp, pulling her closer, guiding her lower.

"Your skin is so soft." Jane mumbled in between kisses and nips as she took her time moving lower down the body starting to writhe below her. As her mouth went lower, her hands roamed free. Her scarred palms rubbing across hard nipples, squeezing gently before finding the nipples with her fingertips and pinching as she teased with her teeth at the hip of the blonde.

"Jane, oh please." Maura was trying to say what she wanted; forming actual sentences had become difficult. Her hands tightening in her hair. Whimpering she felt the able fingertips of her lover ghosting thru those damp curls between her thighs. The teasing was getting unbearable. Her breath caught as two long slender fingers entered her. A moan the only sound the ME was capable of making at this point.

"OH, don't tell me I broke my google mouth?" A smirk forming on the detective told her she was in trouble. "Mmmm, " Jane kept going, teasing, her breath leaving goose bumps with every sweep. Maura grabbed those long tresses and pulled her back up for a kiss as she let her other hand trail down her back pulling her closer. The rocking getting harder against the body on top of her as she clawed at that beautiful backside pulling her tighter. Needing to feel her, she wrapped her legs around her, melding the heat until they both screamed each other's names.

Recovering they pulled each other close. Both exhausted, relieved, and finally feeling peace they drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow with the day off, they were going to need their energy.


End file.
